family_farm_seasidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Store
Unfinished page Overview The Mystery Store is accessible from the Store in the top left corner. It contains a Coins store as well as tabs for 6 other special currencies, the 5 different Mystrons and Boat Tickets. Each tab contains some form of premium content that is otherwise less or inaccessible without the Mystery Store. All purchases go to your giftbox NOT your inventory Coins When you start the game you are given 1 storeable refresh for the Coins Mystery Store. When spent it will return after 4 hours. Additionally once a day you may purchase a refresh for 100 Coins. Items that appear in the Coins store are discounted from their cost or sell price in the main game (with minor exception) and are nearly always a smart purchase (DO NOT PURCHASE FISH BAIT, total rip off) The store itself has a genaric template it goes on for what will be available each day (once I re-find out the usual stuff I'll update it more) Slot 1 Slot 2&3 Seaside Crops Island Crops Slot 4 Slot 5 Slot 6 Green Mystron The Green Mystron (GM) Store for many players is the magic semi-equilizer. In the GM store players have a chance to purchase products that usually can only be bought with RC. The store's stock is however random and products that cost coins often appear as well. 1 RC shows up every day and it's cost varies, a lot. Grandpa's Ink is always available for 600 GM. You may only purchase each Item once per day. Obtain from: * Green Mystron Ballon (watch add) * Treasure chests (pets) * Gallery Rewards * Fishing Bonus * Quests/Missions * Nearly any for of "Gift Box" or "Gift Bag" RC prices appear random.. could correlate to day of the month... its random Purple Mystron The Purple Mystron (PM) Store contains fairly unique products It always houses the Salad Machine Building Materials (now that the special event if over), and upgrader Themes, but also has a rotating supply of exclusive avatars each item may only be purchased once per day, Avatars may only be purchased once ever (but wont stop them from showing up again, unpurchaseable) and Themes have a limit 1 * Obtain from the Farm Beauty Contest Yellow Mystron The Yellow Mystron (YM) Store is fairly sparse in it's goods but as YM are difficult to acquire it's best that way. * Obtain from Circus Monkey * Country Club Packs * Others Fire Extinguisher is used to upgrade Decoration Storage in the Warehouse Ghost Candle, Witch Cauldron, and Dracula Wing are Building Materials for the Jack-o'-lantern Machine, which was only available in 2015 and required obscene amounts of materials to build. These materials were originally obtainable by using the Halloween Fish Hook. Blue Mystron The Blue Mystron (BM) Store is one of the more used stores containing many materials and additions to production and advancement. (Blue Mystrons can also be spent in the Gallery for purchase(?) of certain decorations) Blue Mystrons are obtained in various ways * Coffee House (rewards for complete tasks) * Order Board (reward for completing Orders) * Certain decorations * Certain gift boxes Nearly every item in this store is Permenant and does not rotate, The Avatar in the first slot rotates. Upgrader Materials Gadgets (all Limit 1) Other Red Mystron Red Mystron Store is unlocked by obtaining 1 Buddy, Buddies are unlock at or prior to level 12 Red Mystrons are obtained via Buddy Trees THE END you need Buddys, and Buddys that play. Nothing in this shop is truly critical to game play with the possible exception of Grandpa's notebook (needed to level up Lab techs) and nothing rotates in this Store. Buddy Trees can onlu grow on the Seaside Farm and disappear from your farm on harvest. There are 3 different sizes of Buddy Tree: * Normal -available immediately after getting your first Buddy, 100 Coins (Limit 1) * Super -Purchase Normal Buddy Tree 10 times to unlock, 1000 Coins (Limit 1) * Mega -Purchase Super Buddy Tree 10 times to unlock, 3000 Coins (Limit 1) Grandpa's Notebook- 200RM -Limit 11 Boat Tickets These are only available after you have unlocked the Dock on the Island Farm. As you level up your boat the contents of the store changes Starting Next Boat Level Next Level Level 3 Category:Store Category:Mystery Store Category:Green Mystron Category:Purple Mystron Category:Yellow Mystron Category:Blue Mystron Category:Boat Tickets